


Introductions

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Little Pink Umbrellas, Meet-Cute, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me guess,” she said, with a quirk of her red lips. “‘Nice to meet you, ma’am, I’m Steve. Steve Rogers.’” She did a passable impression of him. He hadn’t been expecting that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatWouldJackSparrowDo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWouldJackSparrowDo/gifts).



> This fic was prompted by WhatWouldJackSparrowDo, who thought it would be fun to have one's own name in one's Soulmark. Turns out it's super fun.
> 
> Soulmark AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

“And this is Darcy Lewis,” Hill said, steering Steve over to the brunette he’d been catching out of the corner of his eye all night long.

“Let me guess,” she said, with a quirk of her red lips. “‘Nice to meet you, ma’am, I’m Steve. Steve Rogers.’” She did a passable impression of him. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“Miss Lewis is Doctor Foster’s assistant,” Hill continued, as Steve shook hands with his Soulmate. “They’re here as Thor’s guests, though I’m sure you know, Miss Lewis, that Mr. Stark would love to have you both here working with us.”

“Yeah, well, I’m sure Jane is still doing her ‘I’m looking into lots of offers at the moment’ performance, so I won’t mess it up by telling you anything about how she loves dark chocolate with almonds more than anything on this earth or that she would die for an in-house masseuse.”

Hill appraised Darcy, then nodded. “Well,” she said, her tone satisfied. “If you’ll both excuse me,” and she immediately moved across the room to whisper something in Tony’s ear while looking at Jane.

“Strong and silent type, eh, Cap?” Darcy asked, slipping her hand through the crook of his elbow. They walked over to the bar, where Darcy ordered something pink with an umbrella in it. She took a sip, then started to blush. “Come on, out with it,” she ordered. “Do I have something on my face or something?”

Steve smiled. “I was just trying to think of what words I’d want you to grow up with, since they’re the only thing you have of me until right now.”

Darcy’s eyes went wide and she spit her umbrella over the edge of the bar.

“I think you should know that even though I just met you, I think you’re pretty swell.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, smiling at her shocked expression. “And you were worth waiting for.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172592564223/introductions)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
